Malice in Wonderland
Malice in Wonderland is the second episode of the eighth season and the 158th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Two demons lure teenagers and drive them crazy through illusions, because they believe the Charmed Ones are still alive and will come to rescue the teenagers. Billie, or the chick in black, is Paige's new charge. She's also after the demons and forces The Charmed Ones to use their magic to save her. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Potions' *Phoebe made vanquishing potions for Black Heart and Paul Haas. 'Powers' *'Telekinesis:' used by Paul Haas to open the doors at Magic School and to attack Billie in the sewer and by Billie on her athame in the alley. *'Energy Balls:' used by Paul Haas to destroy several things at Magic School. *'Shredding:' type of teleportation used by Black Heart. *'Shapeshifting: '''used by Black Heart to shapeshift into a little white rabbit and to turn back in herself. *'Energy Bolts:' used by Black Heart to attack Billie. *'Orbing:' type of teleportation used by Paige. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' used by Paige on Billie's chair. *'Illusions:' used by Black Heart to create illusions to drive the teenagers crazy. 'Artifacts' *'Scrying Crystal' - a magical pendant used for scrying. Paige used it to scry for Billie with Billie's wig. Billie also scried for Black Heart. Beings Magical Beings *'Paul Haas and Black Heart - two demons who believe the Charmed Ones are still alive and try to lure by luring teenagers and drive them crazy with Alice in Wonderland-based illusions. Mortals *'''Allison, Alisha, Alex, Alastair, Alexis and Alice - '''lured to the 'Rabbit Hole' by Black Heart. She created Alice in Wonderland-based illusions to drive them crazy. Their minds were probably restored after the vanquishing of Haas and Black Heart. *Dex Lawson' - an artist. He always met Phoebe (and her alias) in the elevator at the Bay Mirror. After they talked, Dex advised Elise to hire Julie (Phoebe's alias) for the advice column. Notes *The title is a reference to the story of Lewis Caroll and/or the Disney animated film, ''"Alice in Wonderland" (1951). * We learn that Phoebe is a fan of "Sex and the City" series. This serves as the source of many references, as well as Phoebe narrating every scene in this episode in the style of SatC character Carrie Bradshaw. * Coincidentally, Jason Lewis appeared several times in "Sex and the City" as Smith, one of Samantha's boyfriends. * The closing sequence shows Phoebe writing and reading her column, describing the impact of "signs" on Paige's, Piper's, and her life, which in her case, brought her "back to where you started from", in the exact same way Carrie Bradshaw ends the finale episode of Sex and the City, where she describe the impact of relationships on her friends and on her, and where she ends up also "where she started". * The recruitment officer that Paige dates in the end is the same actor who played Prue's boyfriend Alan in the episode She's a Man, Baby, a Man!" * The sisters find out who the girl with the black hair is. * Paige displayed amazing fighting skills, when she beat Billie at a hand to hand combat. * This marks the second time that "Sex and the CIty" was mentioned. The first time was in the episode "My Three Witches". References to other movies, books, mythology, etc. *Phoebe narrates every scene just like Carrie Bradshaw does in Sex and the City. She also makes a lot of references to the show. *The demons' plan has a lot of references to Alice in Wonderland. All the victims had Alice-like names, like Alicia, Alastair,... , Black Heart lures them to 'the Rabbit Hole', she says they are very late, ... . Glitches * After the family meeting, Paige goes upstairs, but her mirror reflection is her true reflection and not her invented identity as its supposed to be. * When Paige describes demons and demon fighting, she says that it is "Deadly Real" and Billie says that you can't use an adverb with a noun, but Real is an adjective, which can be described by an adverb. * While Piper is talking to Leo about how her life flew by she makes errors. She says that she was fresh from college, trying to become a chef, and single. She then goes on to say how she became a witch. However, when Piper was out of college, she became an accountant though she had desired to become a chef. She also was not single because she was engaged to Jeremy. * Haas says that demons used fairy tales to attack the Charmed Ones, however, it was an evil witch who did this in Happily Ever After. International Titles *'French:' Traquées *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' Malicia en el Pais de las Maravillas *'German:' Halliwells im Wunderland *'Czech:' Znamení''(Sign)'' *'Serbian:' Malice u zemlji Čuda Photo Gallery Episode Stills 802-03.jpg 802-02.jpg 802-01.jpg 802x04.jpg Screen Caps Category:Episodes Category:Season 8